


A Special Day

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But ignores the finale and epilogue for the obvious reasons, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Queen Allura and King Lance enjoy their anniversary together. [Allurance, fluff]





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> Allurance fluff written for [](https://cypsiman2.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cypsiman2](https://cypsiman2.dreamwidth.org/). Happy bday! Technically post-series, but also ignores the finale and epilogue lol. There's a tiny Voltron Force reference in this fic as well. ;P

 

 

Title: A Special Day  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Allurance fluff written for cypsiman2 . Happy bday! Technically post-series, but also ignores the finale and epilogue lol. There's a tiny Voltron Force reference in this fic as well. ;P

Thank the ancients that Allura had been able to convince Coran to cancel the anniversary events (save for the private dinner they would have with their friends tonight). On any other day, Allura was proud to serve as New Altea's Queen. But today? Today was reserved for herself and her consort.

Allura stretched lazily, still pleasantly sore from last night. She supposed that at some point she'd have to get up. Make sure that their daughters Melenor and Larmina were behaving (they'd been extra mischievous since classes had concluded for the semester--for some reason Lance kept calling it "summer break"). Breakfast, then perhaps a stroll in the garden. The juniberries would bloom any day now--

Lance mumbled something in sleep, pulling Allura back to his side.

Or perhaps she could stay here, warm and loved. Let the universe survive without her, for a change.

And so she did, at least until Lance stirred. "Good morning, sharpshooter," Allura whispered, allowing herself to trace the outline of his face. It'd taken a while, but his beard was the length Lance had dreamed of when he told Allura that he was going to stop shaving.

"'Mornin' yourself, Allura." Lance yawned impressively. "Please tell me that we can be lazy all day."

Allura kissed his neck. "Maybe just this once." She was about to kiss lower when--

"MEL GIVE ME BACK MY MERMAID RIGHT NOW"

"NO WAY 'MINA, SHE'S GONNA BE A PIRATE WITH ME NOW. DEAL WITH IT."

Allura growled, than sat up. "Or maybe we could tell our kids to stop trying to kill each other." She was about to get up when Lance placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, babe, I got this." He tugged on his robe, shuffled off to the door, and poked. "MEL, MINA. CALM DOWN, AND WATCH SOME CARTOONS." Both girls, who usually had to wait until after lunch for cartoons, both eagerly agreed.

Lance shut the door, preening. "Who's earned that "Best Dad in the Universe" mug? This guy."

Allura frowned. "I'm not sure if I approve of Melenor being rewarded with cartoons after kidnapping Larmina's doll."

"You're right, and we'll definitely talk with her about that at lunch." He let the robe slip off the right sleeve. "But today's a special day. We can let a few things..." He gave her a smoldering look. "Slide."

It was the goofiest thing Allura had seen in her life--but also hot, and he was chuckling as she welcomed him into their bed.


End file.
